


Kinky Fun Time

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffing, Smut, Spanking, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The title says it all.





	Kinky Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

The cuffs were digging into her wrists.

 

She could see nothing but darkness as she lay on her stomach on the bed.

 

A hand smoothed its way across the curvature of her ass before a loud smack echoed throught the room.

 

The young female grunted in pain before she felt warm lips kiss the spot that was surely red.

 

Something cold and wet traveled up the length of her spine making her shiver. Her nipples hardened at the sensation.

 

A moment later she felt a weight mount and straddle her hips.

 

His hand gripped the roots of her hair and tugged on it exposing her neck.

 

She gave a slight yelp in surprise.

 

She felt his teeth sink into her neck. Hard.

 

Not enough to break the skin but just enough to leave a bruise.

 

Her core moistened at the sensation.

 

"M-master." She moaned out.

 

She felt another smack to her ass.

 

"Speak when you are spoken to." His rich tenor spoke out.

 

The weight on her body was gone but she was abruptly flipped over, giving a surprised yelp.

 

"You know how much I detest disobedience Shin-Ae." Kousuke chided.

 

Shin-Ae's breathing quickened.

 

She felt a finger press itself to her bundle of nerves, drawing slow deliberate circles.

 

A wave of pleasure crashed upon her body.

 

She felt a finger slip into her folds, then another. Eventually three were embedded in her entrance.

 

She felt herself nearing the edge...

 

Her climax was upon her, she felt the pressure building up in her stomach until Kousuke removed his fingers.

 

A frustrated groan left her.

 

She couldn't see but she knew he had that devilish smirk on his face.

 

"Please master. Give me release." Shin-Ae begged.

 

She heard him hum in contemplation.

 

"Please..!"

 

Everything was silent.

 

Before she could say anything more, Kousuke had thrusted himself into her without any warning.

 

A stifled scream escaped her throat.

 

Kousuke immediately set his thrusts to a quick tempo. His hips snapping and making contact with Shin-Ae's backside, slapping loudly.

 

Shin-Ae's breathing became harsher, her moans louder.

 

She felt Kousuke's hand grip around her throat and applied a small amount of pressure.

 

He placed a harsh kiss to her lips, tongue snaking into her mouth where they fought for dominance, with Kousuke winning of course.

 

Kousuke's mouth on hers, coupled with his intense thrusts and his hand which was choking her gave her immense pleasure.

 

Eventually Kousuke released her mouth, as well as removed the red ribbon from her eyes.

 

"I want you to watch as I send you to kingdom come. That's an order." He said, his voice thick with lust, not once faltering with his repeated penetration.

 

"Y-yes master- Ah!" Shin-Ae moaned out, barely finishing her sentence.

 

She watched on as Kousuke expertly ploughed into her entrance.

 

Shin-Ae felt the familiar coiling in her abdomen.

 

Kousuke felt that she was close with the way her inner muscles were clamping down on his shaft.

 

His grip on her hips bacame bruising as his thrusts became more erratic.

 

The dam within Shin-Ae had burst and her body convulsed and spasmed. Tears clouded her vision with the immense pleasure that shook her very core.

 

Kousuke watched on as Shin-Ae was being swept away by her orgasm.

 

"I'm not finished yet." He informed.

 

Before Shin-Ae could fully come down from her high Kousuke started pumping himself deeper into her womanhood if that was even possible.

 

His presence inside of her was even more eminent with her heightened sensitivity. He rubbed at her bundle of nerves gor added measure and she felt herself being thrown off the edge once more.

 

"Kousuke, oh god! Kousuke!" Shin-Ae moaned, unable to find anything else to say.

 

Kousuke's jerky thrusts came to a stop as he spilled himself inside of her, revelling in the way Shin-Ae's walls braced around him.

 

Shin-Ae watched as Kousuke carefully slid out of her.

 

He reached to the bedside table and picked up a set of keys. Kousuke unlocked the cuffs and threw them aside.

 

Shin-Ae rubbed at her wrists before Kousuke raised them to his lips and kissed them.

 

"I hope that I wasn't too rough." He said looking at her.

 

"No, it was fine. Just the right amount of pain and pleasure." She assured, lying back into the bed.

 

"That's good to hear." He said, lying down next to her.

 

"I think I want to try topping next time, as well as wax play." Shin-Ae informed as Kousuke wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"Anything you wish for, darling." Kousuke replied, placing one last kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
